Vlokozu Union
|prime_minister = * 1969-1989 Michael Vlokozu (first) * 1989 Susumu Mizushima (last) |president = * 1969-1978 Michael Vlokozu (first) * 1984-1989 Susumu Mizushima (last) |population = 32,642,543 (1989 estimate) |currency = Vlokozuian dollar |time_zone = (UTC-7) |date_format = mm-dd-yyyy |drives_on_the = left (EK) right (RM, NK, NN and VO)|anthem = The Vlokozuian State Anthem |iso_3166_code=VU |internet_tld=.vu|history = * Formation: November 11, 1969 * Annexation of Vicnora: September 23, 1977 * Union dissolved: March 29, 1989}} The Vlokozu Union (Japanese: ヴロコツ連盟 Vurokotsu Renmei?, Vicnoran: Eizecivokzica) (pronounced flock-o-sue u-ni-un), also known as the Union of Vlokozuian States (UVS) and the United States of Vlokozu '('USV) was a state located in the North American continent that existed from 1969 to 1989. The country was an federal semi-presidential republic ruled by the Vlokozuian Labor Party with El Kadsre City as its capital in its largest province, the Vlokozuian State of El Kadsre. Name Michael Vlokozu's surname is derived from the Vicnoran folk word "Vlokozua", meaning "Thunder". History In 1958, The Republic of El Kadsre led by Hiroshi Kayos, was splited into the republic East El Kadsre, the Commonwealth West El Kadsre and the communist North El Kadsre. All three El Kadsres blamed the Maori community for the split, which resulted in the discrimination of the Maorian race in El Kadsre. In 1967, Michael Vlokozu was sworn as the president of West El Kadsre. In 1968, West El Kadsre, aided by United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand and Canada, invaded East El Kadsre, as part of the plan to created united Vlokist state. East El Kadsre signed the unconditional surrender, and West El Kadsre occupied East El Kadsre while its leaders were exiled. On November 11, 1969, West El Kadsre, North El Kadsre, Mahri and Sentan signed the UVS Creation Treaty and the Declaration of the Creation of the UVS, forming the Vlokozu Union. After the Maori shock and the treatment of Maori as "the people who must be eliminated for eliminating peace themselves", Michael Vlokozu began a program to combat hate on the Maori and created the Maori Civil Rights Act of 1971. Between 1970 to 1972, the Vlokozu Union legally annexed various islands from Indonesia, UAR and the Philippines to be transformed into external territories. On September 23, 1977, the Vlokozu Union annexed Vicnoran Kingdom's land. It was recognized by 26 UN states to be an illegal occupation, and it was so controversial that seven Commonwealth members (Malaysia, The Gambia, Papua New Guinea, Sri Lanka, Cyprus, Fiji, and Grenada) boycotted the 1979 Commonwealth Summer Games in Edoa, Ikeda Islands. Vlokozu Union responded by boycotting the 1982 Commonwealth Games in Brisbane, Australia. The Gambia also boycotted the 1983 Commonwealth Summer Games in Priazia, Eukestauzia due to a short-lived diplomatic dispute with the Vlokozu Union. The final governors of the administrative divisions were: * Andre Kayrlislopvoslky (El Kadsre) * Mia Sahi (North El Kadsre) * Shin Sekai (Sentan) * Kouki Minami (Mahri) * Carlos Sahi (Vicnora) Administrative divisions Demographics Education Vlokozu Union has a literacy rate of around 98%. The Vlokozu Union had 15 universities and 66 schools nationwide. General children were required to educate at the age of 5 until 17. Most of the schools during the time were LTC schools as Michael expanded the construction of LTC schools in the rest of El Kadsre and its surrounding islands except for Vicnora. While some were either renovated, refurbished or demolished, many of these LTC schools still exists today. Language The Union's official languages were English, Spanish and Japanese. The Vicnoran language was also spoken in VS Vicnora and south-eastern El Kadsre, while the French language was spoken in the Romrac reigon. Technological achievements Vlokozuian scientists invented several things including the desktop computer, the earliest known widescreen television sets, and the earliest versions of the internet. The Union also were the first nation to go to the planet Mars. The Vlokozu Union also invented the Michael I short-range ballistic missile. The Vlokozu Union invented the earliest forms of digital television animation. Category:1969 establishments Category:1989 disestablishments Category:Vlokozu Union Category:1969 Category:El Kadsre Category:Mahri Category:Sentan Category:North El Kadsre Category:Vicnora Category:United El Kadsreian Nations Category:1960s Category:1960s establishments Category:1980s disestablishments